Ultimate Avengers 2 Trivia
Trivia about Ultimate Avengers 2. *The opening credits morph between animal fur and images of the African jungle. *Black Panther never appeared in The Ultimates. Captain America briefly impersonated Black Panther in'' The Ultimates 3''. In the Ultimate universe, Black Panther was a mutant victim of the Weapon X program. In the film, he is adapted straight from his classic Earth-616 incarnation. *The subtitle on the newspaper reads "NAZI MYSTERY MAN?" The actual text of the article is flipped upside down and reversed. The words are actually German. *The image on Military News is from the Avenger's attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite base. The subtitles on the magazine read "Captain America Lives Again!" and "Defeats Alien Invasion". "Captain America Lives Again" is likely a reference to the text on the cover of 1963's Avengers #4. *The van crashing into the chemical vat is most likely a reference to the 1987 RoboCop, where a villain was melted after he crashed his van into a vat. *Black Widow talks about being depressed as Captain America is. She probably means the grief she felt after her husbands died, thus earning her name. *Bruce Banner's prison number is 032360. *Using lots of recycled footage, images from Steve Rogers' dreams are footage from the first movie. *In the comics, Hank's body becomes unstable at sixty feet. He can only go to fifty-nine. *In the original comics, Hank Pym controlled ants, as seen in the first film, and could shrink down to the size of one under the name Ant-Man. It was later that he started growing in size under the names Giant Man and Goliath. In the film, Giant-Man hints that he was once Ant-Man. In the comics, he does not become Ant-Man until he is kicked off the Ultimates. *This movie furthers the likeness to the 616 Iron Man rather than the Ultimate version. Here, he has a heart problem, as evident by the chest device he has, like the 616 version. In the Ultimate comics he has an inoperable brain tumor. *Totenkopf means Death in German. Similarly, the SS-Totenkopfverbände were in charge of Nazi concentration camps during World War II. It is unknown if Kleiser was meant to be part of this organization, vice-versa, or if he was part of something else entirely. *Technically speaking, a demotion from Captain in the army would be to Lieutenant not Private, though it was just a jest. *The tunnel the train went in before exploding was built in 1923. *Giant Man's walk through the jungle is very similar to a scene in the DC comic Watchmen where Doctor Manhattan, who can also increase in size, does the same. *Betty's test of the vibranium cube is very similar to Alistair Smythe's test of Prometheum X in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode "The Alien Costume, Part Two". *The alien walkers bear a strong resemblance to the Tripod Fighting Machines from H.G. Wells' novel The War of the Worlds. The scenes of these machines attacking London was probably a nod to Wells' novel, which was set entirely in London. *Bruce Banner's "death" is similar to Spock's from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Both Bruce and Spock are trapped behind a piece of glass while someone else is just on the other side. Both movies have the characters put their hands on the glass trying to touch the other person. *In the Ultimate comics, Hank does not sacrifice his life until the Ultimatum ''miniseries. ''Ultimatum was written and published two years later. *In the comics, Herr Kleiser was eventually defeated by being eaten by the Hulk after Captain America told the giant that the Nazi had been "all over Betty" Ross. *The opening to the central core in the command ship looks suspiciously like a woman's vagina. The ship's design may be inspired by the work of H. R. Giger in the film Alien, where there was a similar opening. *Hulk says only one word, "Betty" the same in both films. Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:Trivia